


Shared Spaces

by Sweetest_Thiam



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetest_Thiam/pseuds/Sweetest_Thiam
Summary: The spaces Theo experience alone and the one that he finally has some company with





	Shared Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> Written while listening to "In My Veins" on a loop. Tears were shed.

**I.**

The sky is dark outside his house in Beacon Hills, around the clearer side where the lights of the buildings and headlights of cars don't reach his front yard. There are no sounds but the barely-there bustling of the nighttime drivers who go past the long street, never stopping to look, only running through. It left Theo with a sense of relaxation that nothing could get him out here. There were no gunshots or growls, no dogs barking savagely and no police sirens to be heard.

He didn't know how to describe the blue he saw now that summer was approaching, even if it was nearing ten at night. The days were longer and with this kind of view, Theo didn't even mind; the royal blue mixed with a little bit of grey and a light smattering of clouds made up for it. 

The chimera didn't purposely go outside much, but tonight, the wind was just cold enough to send a shiver down his spine in the best way, so he sat on his brick doorstep and just watched the ripples the wind sent through the uncut grass. His phone was by his side and though it was vibrating, he didn't check it, and when the porchlight went off and left him in even more darkness, it didn't stop him from staying outside. 

It was the perfect kind of night for a deep conversation with someone, one that ended in fits of laughter from how stupid or serious they might have sounded, one that they wouldn't talk about in the morning. The wind would send chills through even their thickest sweatshirts despite it feeling like summertime just hours before, the cold, hard bricks beneath them unforgiving to their aching backs, but neither would be able to bring themselves to care. With nothing but the mosquitos and sky to entertain them, they'd have to do it for each other, but that was the best part of it all.

_He's right by his side even in the silence once the thoughts all faded, and he can still visualize his chest rising and falling from recovering from laughing._

**(April 28th, 2018, 9:49 PM)**

 

**II.**

The sounds of the graduating seniors of Beacon Hills high are all cheerful filled with glee, free from the constraints of the school year, letting go before they start their adult lives in the school-sponsored picnic. The throngs of eighteen and nineteen year olds roam the park tossing frisbees or sitting on blankets like Theo was, but the chimera was more focused on his surroundings than anything else.

He never believed that he'd graduate, and he was enjoying the little bit of his teenage life he had left before he actually had the ceremony. The sky today was bright blue and beautiful, the green grass tickling his palms where he accidentally leaned off the blanket. Birds chirped and squawked at the teenagers who threw bread to them in the lake nearby, and an ant crawled onto Theo's index finger. He didn't bother flicking it off.

Everyone was having fun whether they were doing something or not. Theo's something just happened to be sitting on a picnic blanket with his snacks. One of his classmates threw a bright red frisbee that he almost failed to catch, but he sent it back with a smile, happy to be included in something. Mason and Corey, the other two graduating class members he really knew, were holding hands while feeding the geese until one of them got angry and tried to nip at Mason's ankle. Shows them why there are rules against it.

_The blue eyes next to him sparkle a little brighter with a mix of amusement and sunlight as he sips on a soda._

**(June 17th, 2018, 12:32 PM)**

 

**III.**

Hospitals are rarely a beautiful sight. They have terrible memories attached to them for almost everyone, whether it be just a general fear of needles or Theo's aversion to anything that looked like the lab, something was always there to be daunting. The white walls were all too sanitary and neutral, even if a splash of color could do it some good.

Hospitals are rarely a beautiful sight, but seeing Jenna and David sitting in the maternity ward with their newborn daughter was something to change Theo's opinion. Jenna looks tired and worn out after giving birth to her second child, and Theo thinks she looks stronger than anyone else in the place, a sense of admiration settling over him. She held her baby while still covered in a thin sheen of sweat and shininess, her husband right by her side, lightly petting her head to try and calm her down.

Theo smiles down at all three of them, Jenna, David, and their new daughter Adina Geyer, a half-sister and the smallest thing Theo ever saw. His vision was blurry with tears along with the parents, wondering if his legs would ever stop with this shaky feeling. 

She looked like someone he knew in a way, with the same nose and light colored hair. David said she looked just like Jenna. Theo thought of someone else.

_Literal baby blues fill his vision when Adina opens her eyes for the first time, and it's something startlingly familiar._

**(July 2nd, 2018, 5:09 AM)**

 

**IV.**

Theo must have a thing for darkness, because whenever the sky goes cold and the stars come out, he steps outside now. While he used to ignore it and go about his routine as usual, lately, the nights seemed more and more beautiful.

He stepped out onto the deck of a rented house in silence, shutting the glass door behind him and pulling a chair up to the edge of the railing. From here he could see the grey-black waves of the ocean, reflecting the moon with ripples in the tide. It was calming to look at, but the quiet of it all was enough to set him at ease. Things were too loud now.

The seagulls in this city never really shut up, but most of them were out of sight and out of mind as he stared downwards or at the horizon. The occasional cawing of a bird didn't go without notice; one of Theo's favorite sounds now was the seagulls. They reminded him of when they stole someone's french fries on the boardwalk the year before and flew off without remorse with half of them. He had looked so outraged in that puppy way he was so good at. Theo had bought him new ones.

He smiled the ghost of a smile to himself at the memory, but it was quickly diminished by a sound from inside and Jenna's call for help. She'd just dropped something of the baby's down the stairs, and she couldn't get it herself without leaving Adina alone for too long. Duty called, and Theo slipped back inside, but not without one last glance at the dark waves.

_He knew how excited Blue Eyes would be to go swimming the next morning as soon as the sun rose._

**(August 10th, 2018, 11:43 PM)**

 

**V.**

The bricks of the college he'll be attending look so studious framed by the light colored grass and trees around, and Theo looks up with pride. 

A full-ride scholarship with Jenna's help applying was what he needed to get a kickstart in life, and he was ready to do it here in just a week. This would be his last time visiting the school before he moves into a dorm on-campus. He wishes that he could stay with Jenna and David and not leave them lonely, but he could never say that to their faces as they set them up with a nice place. He didn't want to leave them, but his schooling awaits.

"Get in front of the sign, Theo!" Jenna beckons, waving him over a little bit so both him and the sign are in frame. The new freshman smiles as wide as he can, only a little bit exaggerated. Even if the school looks serious, Theo's got a big, goofy grin on his face and a peace sign up in the probable hundredth shot of the day Jenna has of him, the one that now sits framed on the Geyers' mantle right next to a picture of Adina and their other son.

His heart is racing with the thought of going here. He didn't think anything outside of Beacon Hills Community College was going to be in his range, much less UCLA. This was one of the big ones in California, and while part of him was clouded with uncertainty and anxiety, the other couldn't wait to start. He'd make something of his life like a normal human. Even if he could never be normal again.

_Theo can almost feel the wrap of his arms around him in a tight hug. He'd be so proud of him._

**(September 1st, 2018, 3:13 PM)**

 

**\+ I.**

Going to a cemetary on a sunny day is something no one thinks about when they imagine it, and it just so happens that today is not one of those days. It doesn't match that day, anyway. Anything sunny or bright wouldn't be fitting when the brightest of all was nowhere to be seen.

Theo tells himself that he can't stay long, but when Jenna and David get up to go, he can't bring himself to leave. No one tells him otherwise; they let him stay.

He sits by the grave and says nothing, eyes transfixed on the marble. He has a biology class to go to, one that's important. Nothing feels more important than this, though, and he pushes it to the back of his mind.

It's not raining but the clouds seem threatening, but Theo still doesn't budge from his spot. As he sits there, there's not much to think about, but he remembers something someone said in one of his classes that Blue Eyes would have found funny. He smiles for a second and tears escape his eyes, falling to the ground in a few drops at first but then going in a steady stream not seconds later.

_"Someone said the funniest thing today, Blue,"_ He says to the grave of the boy he can't even name anymore.  _"Remember what you said about the different types of cell parts? How they all look like keyboard smashes?"_  It's not really that funny, but Theo is sobbing and trying to keep up his smile. _"It was almost the exact same thing. They said it was like a drunk cat stepped on their computer. It reminded me of you, Blue."_

Theo had had to leave that class afterwards. He laughs and he cries and he can't stop himself from leaning against the marble headstone to stop from curling in on himself, and he looks and sounds like a mess but he can't even care.  _"I miss you so fucking much, Blue. I wish you would come back to me. We could see your little sister and your parents and you could- you, you, y-you could visit on c-campus-"_ Theo's breath cuts out with a painful jab in the chest the lack of air getting to him and making him wince.  _"I'm so fucking sorry."_

The logical part of Theo's brain tells him that Liam is buried six feet deep and that's where he was, but the other side that had him begging for Liam to come back to him wanted him to believe his Blue Eyes could hear him, that he was watching and listening as words became nothing but choked-off sobs.  _"I remember you every day I wake up without you in the room across the hall. It kills me every time you don't come down for breakfast."_  Theo's bedroom has a shirt that still smells like the beta, one that Jenna didn't have to get an explanation for for her not to wash.  _"I wish I would have known what day was your last. I would have...Jesus Christ."_ The few short months they'd spent together were over too fast.  _"I would have said so much more, done so much more."_

~~I love you, Blue Eyes.~~

I love you, Liam.

_They shared this one space together, silent, just like the rest of them that Theo wished he could share, save for his own sobs. The chimera knows that his love rests peacefully below him. This is all they have._

_All they will ever have._

**(November 3, 2018, 7:45 PM)**

**(First Anniversary of Liam Dunbar's death)**

 

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible at writing angst...let me know what you think. I would normally end with a ":)" but that...doesn't seem appropriate at the moment.


End file.
